1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are driven with a low voltage, are light and thin, and have a broad viewing angle, a good contrast, and a fast response time, thereby attracting much attention as the next-generation display apparatuses.
Such organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a broad emission wavelength, and for this reason, an emission efficiency and a color purity are reduced. Also, since light emitted from the organic emission layer has no directionality, most of the photons emitted in an arbitrary direction cannot reach an actual observer due to total internal reflection of the organic light-emitting device, thereby causing a reduction in a light extraction efficiency of the organic light-emitting device. To solve such a problem, a method that adjusts a thickness of the organic emission layer to form a resonance structure and thus increases the light extraction efficiency is being used. However, it is difficult to apply the resonance structure to an organic light-emitting display apparatus of which the organic emission layer is formed by a printing method. Also, in the organic light-emitting display apparatus using the printing method, as the coated liquid light-emitting material becomes dry, the thickness of the organic emission layer is not uniformly formed at an edge region of an emission unit, thereby causing non-uniform emission of light.